


Lips

by Chestnutcream



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: 大概就是少爷一直暗搓搓地想亲管家某天一个精神恍惚就真亲上去了管家：你干吗！少爷：不知道！管家：你说啥？？？少爷：我喜欢你！然后被怼到墙上反亲的故事





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> 一些不切实际的幻想  
> 一些情不自禁的时刻
> 
> 就这么点字我竟然连着两个晚上写到凌晨？？？  
> 日子过不下去了
> 
> 感谢BE女孩  
> 没有图包就没有描写

某一天开始Bertie突然在意起Jeeves的嘴唇。  
  
Jeeves的嘴唇比自己的要稍厚一些，总体还是薄的。  
其实也没准差不多，只是他的嘴唇一向血供良好，透着健康的深粉红色，而自己的则总是略显苍白，嘴唇的分界线就没他那么清晰了。  
Bertie对着镜子端详。  
Jeeves的唇谷有些靠下，就真的有点像一个凹下去的小山谷。整体来看则更像一个圆润的被压扁的M。  
对，他的嘴唇虽然薄，但是也很饱满，只有凑得比较近才能看到上面细小的唇纹。  
上下唇的唇线都没有连至嘴角，而是就近相接，和轻抿嘴唇产生的缝隙汇在一处。  
不算棱角分明，勾勒出来的形状也足够赏心悦目。  
尤其是比较起来稍微突出的下唇，充满光泽，看起来十分柔软。  
  
Bertie的手指在自己嘴唇上划过，忍不住叹了口气。  
他已经记不清有多少个瞬间，他想要亲吻Jeeves。  
  
最早也许是他青着眼眶蜷在棚屋的时候，Jeeves叫他起床。  
一度离开又回到他身边的Jeeves被身后的阳光照得暖融融的。  
还没完全清醒的Bertie端着他递过来的奶茶，坐在干草堆上犯着迷糊。  
“无论是Stoker先生，还是Chuffnell勋爵，都不能完全达到既定标准。”  
迅速膨胀的喜悦把Bertie的心撑得满满当当，在Jeeves转身的瞬间，Bertie几乎想要冲上去扯过他的领带，用自己的嘴唇触碰他的。  
实际上他只是看着他的背影止不住地笑着。  
咽下一口奶茶之后才被自己刚才的念头惊出一身冷汗。  
只是睡昏头的胡思乱想。  
他反复告诉自己。  
  
然而这并不是个偶然。  
  
“你不必回里面去，Jeeves。我与你并无恩怨。”  
“My place is at Mr Wooster’s side,sir.”  
Jeeves毅然走了进来，和他一起被Stoker锁进房间里。  
“鞋油，先生。”  
当他将手帕抹上鞋油，又转向自己的脸的时候，Bertie本能性的向后躲闪。  
“请忍耐一下，先生。”  
Jeeves面带无奈，另只手抬起他的下巴，仔细又均匀地将他的脸涂抹成黑色。  
好近，好近，好近。  
Bertie脑内警钟狂响，视线往哪转也躲不开那微微轻启的唇瓣。  
感受到对方呼吸的微热气息的同时。  
Bertie自己却突然忘了该怎么呼吸。  
  
还有一回，Jeeves假装苏格兰场警探，把他从穷凶极恶的Agatha姨妈还有一群Deverills手里救了出来。  
Jeeves是牵着他的手腕出门的。  
Bertie开心得想跳脚，回身险些撞上盆栽植物。  
回去路上，Jeeves顺手撕掉了假胡子。  
Bertie嘴上闲扯着姨妈啊，社团啊之类的话，眼睛却止不住地往Jeeves那边瞟。  
Good lord.  
I could have kissed him.  
Bertie双手紧攥着方向盘，目光空茫。  
  
帮Clam和Worplesden会面的时候也是，两人背对背坐在长凳上。  
Jeeves转头跟他讲话的时候会正对着他的耳朵。  
只一句就让他两耳通红不敢回头。  
他只要回头就可以轻而易举地亲上去。  
他捏着报纸的手有点抖。  
  
又或者在船上被众人围攻，他和Jeeves对视一眼就跳了海。  
两人在海上漂了很久，才看到了海滩。  
他一脚踩进滑沙差点又跌回海里，Jeeves连拖带抱才把他拽上了岸。  
他直接把脸扎进了沙子里。  
  
又或者帮Bingo接待他不知第几个“未来岳父”一行人，嗯，那群誓要铲除资本主义的革命党。  
Bertie在厨房门口跟“朋友”Jeeves擦身而过。  
他随即回到座位。  
  
同时跟Madeline以及Florence订婚后他万念俱灰。  
事态崩塌到连Jeeves听闻后都露出了有些难办了的表情。  
Bertie看着他有点恍惚，赶紧用一口烟压下所有念想。  
  
在他和Gussie被Spode追杀时Jeeves从旁递过小纸条的时候。  
在他和Jeeves一起拿着麦芽糖教小孩子说“kiss Tuppy”的时候。  
太多时候了。  
  
掩饰手段多种多样，而Bertie的愿望却从来只有一个。  
如果说这些都只是感激之下，情欲之中，友谊之上的一时冲动。  
到后来生活中的细节也开始让他心动。  
  
点烟。  
四手连弹。  
替他系上袖扣。  
呈上Jeeves的特制。  
为他拍松枕头，掖好被角。  
清晨端到床上香喷喷的煎培根和炒蛋。  
只要他需要他，Jeeves就会出现在他身侧。  
  
Bertie抱着脑袋发出濒死的哀嚎。  
他真感觉自己快要疯了。  
他所渴求的是被明令禁止的东西。  
但他脑子里却只有这些。  
刨去现实里的一切，幻想和梦境也开始蚕食他剩余的精神力。  
他不止一次想到或者梦到跟Jeeves的吻会是什么样子。  
  
有非常简短的片段。  
比如喝了很多，借着酒劲强压上去。  
比如一个极近的错身，唇贴上唇，胸膛顶着胸膛。  
比如Jeeves再次将他从某种绝境中救出，带着三分感激七分爱意的吻。  
其实Jeeves主动吻过来也说不定有梦到过？呃？大概........在他失去意识的时候吧........  
人工呼吸也是算的！  
毕竟同样受用，大概。  
  
也有一些更为具体，包含场景和对话，真实到几乎让他产生错觉。  
比如在某个雨夜，Jeeves打着伞来接他。  
街上已经安静下来，只有雨滴打在地上伞上的声音。  
Jeeves穿着平日的西装，戴着小圆帽，撑着一把黑色的大伞站在路灯下。  
路灯昏黄，把他的脸映衬的更柔和了些。  
地上的尘土被微微溅起，扑上他擦的发亮的鞋面。  
爱干净的他只是盯着自己温柔地笑。  
梦里的自己从遮雨棚跑出来，一步迈过面前的小水沟，钻到伞下。  
Jeeves帮他掸去身上的水。  
他则搂过他的脖子细细亲吻他的唇。  
当他终于舍得放开的时候，Jeeves又吻上他的额头。  
两人在空无一人的街道上慢慢往家走着。  
Bertie感受到了从未有过的平静和满足。  
梦醒后的那几天，他一见Jeeves就控制不住眉梢眼角。  
Jeeves纠结了很久，最终还是没给Roderick爵士打电话。  
  
有几次Bertie做了同一个梦。  
某个早晨。  
他本来睡得迷迷糊糊，却突然想起来今天跟人约好了得提前出门，但还忘了跟Jeeves说。  
瞬间清醒。  
一个趔趄下了床，他慌乱地往身上套衣服。  
Jeeves飞速帮他收拾准备。  
他都不用说话，Jeeves就会递过下一样他需要的东西。  
Jeeves甚至还来得及做一个三明治塞到他手里。  
Bertie感激涕零。  
在门口生硬地把脚怼进鞋子里，他从Jeeves手里接过他的帽子和手杖。  
“Thank you, Jeeves.”  
说着他在他嘴上轻啄一口，撒腿就要往外跑。  
Jeeves在背后用一如既往地目光注视着他。  
  
本应该是这样。  
但这次........  
  
刚迈出去一步，Bertie脸就白了。  
刚刚，刚刚............刚刚....................  
他摸上自己的嘴唇。  
好像..................软....................凉.....................上帝啊.......................  
他在内心画了几百个十字才敢回头看Jeeves。  
Jeeves同样抚着嘴唇，看向他的目光非常复杂。  
Bertie干笑，抖着够门把手：“我先走了，剩下的回来再说吧。”  
Jeeves横在了他和门之间，封死了他的逃生路。  
“That's not an option,sir.”Jeeves死死地盯着他，“Why？”  
Bertie灵魂都给吓游离了，唯独剩下的脑壳玩命往回捡脑细胞。  
Why？Why...... Why是什么意思来着........啊对！为什么！为什么什么来着？..........  
Jeeves静静地等着他重启。  
时间一分一秒的过去，他终于理解了Jeeves的问题。  
Jeeves看起来已经快要吃人了。  
Bertie咽了口口水，努力想从在空无一物的大脑中扒拉出来一个完整词汇。  
“Re–spection？”试探的语气。  
Jeeves脸色铁青。  
Bertie一瞬间仿佛回到小学加减法回答四五次还没答对被老师骂哭的时候。  
“Love？”  
他想选个能糊弄过去的说法来着，但是到了这种时刻似乎身体比人诚实多了。  
他想不出别的来了。  
接着他就被贯到了墙上，Jeeves堪称粗暴地噬咬着他的嘴唇。  
一吻过后，Bertie几近虚脱。  
“我说？”  
“嗯？”  
“Respection是什么意思来着？.......”  
Bertie第二次被贯到了墙上。


End file.
